This invention relates generally to boat accessories, and more particularly to boat windows of the type having a transparent window pane hingedly connected to a window frame or body.
Prior window constructions for boats generally employed rubber sealing gaskets around the periphery of a body or frame, adapted to be engaged by corresponding peripheral portions of the window pane when the latter was swung to a closed position and latched in place. Generally such gaskets were secured to the frame by cement or glue, which was usually sufficient to hold the gasket in place at least for a period of time. It has been found that after extended usage, such gaskets tended to deteriorate, and the cement or glue associated therewith would loosen. When this occurred, leakage around the window became a problem, particularly since in prior window constructions, water could become trapped in small pockets around the gasket. Under such circumstances, the trapped water would either leak directly into the cabin or else be released upon the window pane being swung open. In addition, installation of such gaskets was time consuming, involving a curing or setting time for the cement. Many of the materials of which prior gaskets were constructed tended to stick to the window pane, especially if the window was left in the closed position for any appreciable length of time. Even where the gasket material held up, in most prior constructions there still existed a small space around the gasket and between the spigot and the pane, in which water could become trapped. Such spaces usually resulted from idiosyncracies in the molding process involving placement of the mold parting line.
Frequently, such windows employed removable screens, which were held in position by small plastic tabs. Care had to be exercised in assembling such units, since there was a likelihood that the tabs would break off and become lost, thereby defeating the concept of a removable, snap-in screen.